


So Ordinary

by anenko



Category: Skip Beat!
Genre: F/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-14
Updated: 2009-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 16:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anenko/pseuds/anenko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some girls were born plain, lived plain lives, and died old and boring and one-hundred percent ordinary.  And Kyoko Mogami was the poster child of plain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Ordinary

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the porn battle, with the prompt "sex appeal."

Sho might have admitted--under the most extreme of torture--that Kyoko wasn't _bad_ looking. She was almost pretty--after an army of stylists finished with her, of course.

He was still positive that Kyoko didn't have it in her to be sexy. Some girls were born plain, lived plain lives, and died old and boring and one-hundred percent _ordinary._ And Kyoko Mogami was the poster child of plain.

Which is why the actual poster of Kyoko that went up around Tokyo overnight was enough to make Sho Fuwa--master of cool--stop dead in his tracks and _gape._

It wasn't as if Sho was following Kyoko's career in any way, but he'd been aware--vaguely--that she'd scored an advertising deal with an up-and-coming cosmetics company. They'd really. . . gone all out with their campaign. _Massive_ amounts of money must have been poured into making Kyoko--_Kyoko!_\--look like that.

She was leaning forward slightly, the scooped neck of her simple black dress hinting at the curve of her breasts. Small breasts! Miniscule breasts! Breasts Sho was _certainly_ not staring at! As if _Kyoko_ had anything to offer, compared to the women who regularly begged Sho to grace them with his super cool, super awesome presence.

He was surprised that Kyoko had agreed to the pose. It was practically _indecent._ The ad invited it's viewer to imagine himself coming up behind Kyoko, sliding his hands up her bare arms so that his fingertips just barely brushed the swell of her--nonexistent! _nonexistent!_\--breasts. From there, it would be all too easy for the--non-discerning--viewer to imagine sweeping his hands up Kyoko's shoulders, fingertips feather-light over her pulse, before pushing his fingers past her parted lips.

Kyoko's lips were a wet, gleaming pink. Her lips were subtly rounded--and the tube of lipstick she was holding was nothing more than a weak shield for the lewd intent that had _obviously_ gone into the making of the ad. What kind of man was meant to look at those slick, waiting lips and think about _lipstick_?

Any man who didn't know that Kyoko was the plainest, most ordinary girl in all of Tokyo might be tempted to think of those lips wrapped around his cock. He might think of raking his fingers through Kyoko's carefully coiffed hair, cupping the back of her head, and drawing her closer, closer--and she'd _worship_ Sho's cock the way she'd once worshiped everything else about him.

A man who didn't know any better might lose his cool over Kyoko Mogami in broad daylight, surrounded by his screaming fans. An idiot like that would need his manager to drag him into his limo before he was mobbed by squealing girls and sharp-eyed paparazzi.

A fool like that would free his cock from his leather pants the moment he got home, close his eyes and not picture this: Kyoko, smiling sweetly, her hand clasped in his.


End file.
